


Нелепые цветы

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлину начинают приходить прекрасные подарки (и чуть менее прекрасные цветы) от тайного поклонника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нелепые цветы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drugstore Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306058) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> **Название:** Нелепые цветы  
>  **Переводчик:** bitter zephyr  
>  **Бета:** Локи 7281, istria  
>  **Оригинал:** lady_ragnell, [Drugstore Flowers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/306058), разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** миди  
>  **Пейринг** Артур/Мерлин  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** romance, fluff, modern AU  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Мерлину начинают приходить прекрасные подарки (и чуть менее прекрасные цветы) от тайного поклонника.  
>  **Примечание 1:**  
>  Написано на заявку на kinkme_merlin: Мерлину начинают приходить очень дорогие подарки с цветами и стихами от некого тайного поклонника. Он даже не подозревает, что они могут быть от засранца, который сидит позади него на лекциях по средневековой истории.  
>  **Примечание 2:** переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2013  
>  **Примечание 3:**  
>  Цитаты в порядке появления:  
> 1\. У. Шекспир, «Двенадцатая ночь» (Перевод А. И. Кронеберга)  
> 2\. «Баффи – истребительница вампиров», серия «Прогулка влюбленных»  
> 3\. У.Х. Оден, «Колыбельная» (Перевод В. Савина)  
> 4\. The Beatles, "Golden Slumbers" (Перевод Е. Соловьева)  
> 5\. Роберт Льюис Стивенсон, «Зимнее время» (Перевод С. Матецкой)

Мерлин уверен, что в рекламных материалах каждого университета есть фотография студента, идущего по кампусу в наушниках и не замечающего ничего вокруг. Он также уверен, что в качестве такого студента на сайте Камелотского университета представлен именно он. Все знают, что Мерлин может вдруг остановить кого-то по дороге на пару, чтобы дать послушать то, что сейчас слушает он, и что Мерлин не отвечает на телефонные звонки, просто потому, что никогда их не слышит (если только Гвен с Уиллом не напоминают ему включить, наконец, виброзвонок). 

Поэтому когда через три недели после начала первого семестра на втором курсе у него перестает работать плеер, для Мерлина это становится огромной проблемой. Его плеер старый и дряхлый, так что в этом нет ничего удивительного, но Мерлину несколько месяцев удавалось поддерживать его жизнь при помощи уговоров, тычков и опрометчивого использования магии, и когда даже его силы оказываются бесполезными, а у него совсем нет денег на новый плеер, Мерлин сильно расстраивается. Он заплатил почти все деньги, которые у него были, за этот семестр, и ему едва хватает на оплату жилья, а на оставшиеся деньги нужно купить тетради. Значит, на новый плеер он может не надеяться как минимум в ближайший месяц.

Он не знает, смеяться или расстраиваться, глядя на то, как несколько знакомых даже не узнают его, когда он машет им рукой, особенно если они удивленно смотрят на него, впервые обращая внимание на Уши, которые обычно скрываются под огромными наушниками. Хотя это определенно смешно, когда он заходит в аудиторию на лекцию по средневековой истории, и Гвен не сразу реагирует на его появление.  
– Мерлин, – говорит она таким тоном, каким обычно успокаивают людей на похоронах, – где твои наушники? 

– Мой плеер сломался, – угрюмо отвечает Мерлин, и Гвен сочувственно гладит его по руке. – Скорее всего, не смогу купить новый до Рождества, просто не могу себе позволить так потратить деньги. У меня ведь ещё мама, мы с ней стараемся поддерживать друг друга в финансовом плане.

И именно в этот момент в аудиторию заходит Блондинистый Хрен. Конечно, Мерлин знает, как его зовут, – даже если бы он не был сыном декана Пендрагона, этот парень тоже один их тех, кого обязательно включают в рекламные материалы университетов: он вместе с друзьями пинает по полю футбольный мяч – но он принципиально не называет его по имени, потому что тот по какой-то необъяснимой причине невзлюбил Мерлина, да и сам Мерлин с радостью отвечает ему тем же. Особенно потому, что Блондинистый Хрен, очевидно, обожает бросать в Мерлина бумажные шарики со своего места прямо позади него и смотреть, сколько из них застрянет у него в волосах, прежде чем Мерлин начнет злиться.  
– Доброе утро, Гвиневра, – говорит он, после чего, приподняв одну бровь, поворачивается к Мерлину. – _Мер_ лин.

– Артур, – отвечает Гвен, и это звучит одновременно и как приветствие, и как упрек, потому что Мерлин ожидаемо получает по голове сумкой Блондинистого Хрена, когда тот снимает её и усаживается на своё место. Мерлин мужественно подавляет желание наорать на него, выплеснув таким образом своё плохое настроение, и вместо этого не отрывает взгляда от Гвен, которая снова сочувственно смотрит на него.  
– Может, тебе поработать пару лишних смен в книжном магазине? Гаюс знает, что ты лучший работник, и…

– Думаешь, у меня есть свободное время, Гвен? – Мерлин мотает головой. – Просто буду до Рождества слушать музыку на компьютере, вот и всё.

Гвен, кажется, хочет что-то возразить, но в этот момент заходит профессор Киллиан, и все разговоры прекращаются. Мерлин открывает свою тетрадь и вздыхает, когда в его голову попадает первый бумажный шарик.

***

Два невероятно тихих дня спустя Мерлин плетется вверх по лестнице в свою квартиру после долгих лекций, домашних заданий, работы в книжном магазине… и видит перед своей дверью подарочную коробку. К ней приделана огромная желтая гвоздика, поэтому Мерлин думает, что подарок наверняка для миссис Мора, живущей в соседней квартире, но когда он наклоняется ближе, то видит, что на ярлыке незнакомым ему почерком написано его имя. 

Мерлин берет коробку, заходит в квартиру и какое-то время просто смотрит на неё, пытаясь понять, что задумал Уилл на этот раз. Но потом всё же поддается искушению и разрывает неумело обернутую подарочную упаковку (это точно не дело рук Гвен). Когда он добирается до содержимого, то в изумлении раскрывает рот. Внутри, поверх инструкции по применению, лежит самый прекрасный мп3-плеер, который он когда-либо видел: с таким большим дисплеем, что на нём спокойно можно смотреть видео, и, наверняка, у этого плеера столько памяти, что Мерлину даже не придется использовать магию, чтобы записать туда всю свою музыку. Мерлин хватает его, будто боясь, что он исчезнет, и видит на задней панели выгравированную витиеватым шрифтом надпись: _«Коль музыка, ты – пища для любви, играйте громче»_.

Он делает единственную здравую вещь, которая приходит в голову, – звонит Гвен.  
– Гвен, это ты отправила мне мп3-плеер?

Он почти что слышит, как она удивленно моргает.  
– Нет, Мерлин, не отправляла. Ну, то есть, я думала об этом, потому что мы все знаем, что ты просто жить не можешь без музыки, но… не то чтобы ты действительно не мог без неё, конечно, просто мы никогда не видели тебя…

– Ты… ты не знаешь, может, это сделал Уилл или моя мама? 

– Не знаю. У нас у всех тоже не особенно много денег… А что?

– Я нашел коробку с плеером перед своей дверью, и он модный и совершенно новый, но на упаковке было написано моё имя. – Он делает паузу. – И… на нём есть гравировка. Цитата из Шекспира: «Коль музыка, ты – пища для любви…

– …играйте громче», – заканчивает Гвен. – И больше никакой записки или чего-нибудь такого?

– Только моё имя на упаковке. – Мерлин морщится. – И цветок. Желтая гвоздика. Она ужасна, если честно. 

Судя по звуку, Гвен не иначе как прибегает к Силе Гугла.  
– Желтая? – спрашивает она через пару секунд. – Ты уверен?

– Я не дальтоник, Гвен, – терпеливо отвечает Мерлин.

– Считается, что это символизирует неприятие. Или презрение. Но… кто бы это ни сделал, он подарил тебе мп3-плеер с выгравированной цитатой, и в данном контексте это очень романтично.

– Может, он просто не знает, что значат цветы и цвета, Гвен. Я вот точно не знаю. – Он смотрит на плеер и, включив его, видит, что в него уже закачан плэй-лист. Мерлин открывает его: там около десяти песен, половина из которых у него уже есть. – Здесь есть музыка. Плэй-лист называется «Песни, которые напоминают мне о тебе». – Ничего сентиментального или романтичного, просто несколько бодрых песен, несколько старых, квартет Моцарта, и почему-то “Stairway to Heaven”. – Гвен, что за нафиг? Опять же, никакого сообщения, по этим песням ничего не понятно… Я не знаю никого, кто мог бы себе такое позволить!

– Возможно, у тебя появился тайный поклонник, – предполагает Гвен, и Мерлин фыркает. – Не будь слишком строг к себе, Мерлин. Я знаю, что после Фреи ты ни с кем не встречался, но это не значит, что ты непривлекательный.

– Так что мне делать?

– Пользуйся плеером и надейся, что тот, кто тебе его подарил, засчитает это за благодарность. А потом просто подожди и посмотри, не сделает ли он следующий шаг. 

***

Следующие две недели Мерлин всё продолжает удивляться чудесному появлению своего нового плеера, на гладкой задней панели которого постоянно остаются отпечатки, потому что он без конца проводит пальцами по выгравированной надписи. Он приходит на лекцию по средневековой истории на несколько минут позже Гвен, и входит в аудиторию прямо за Блондинистым Хреном, который выглядит каким-то особенно самодовольным.  
– Гвен, – серьезно говорит Мерлин, садясь на своё место, и Гвен вопросительно смотрит на него. – В пятницу будут показывать мюзикл «Баффи». Я уже год не смотрел ничего о Баффи, а сейчас вообще не могу позволить себе кабельное, поэтому мы идем. Никаких отговорок. Тащи с собой Ланса, если хочешь.

Гвен смеется.  
– Ладно, ладно. Я просто не могу сопротивляться. Можно позвать Моргану? Я знаю, что ты её боишься, но у неё какие-то разногласия с отчимом, поэтому ей не помешает развеяться…

– Я не боюсь её, – бормочет Мерлин. Он и правда не боится. Он просто предпочитает держаться от неё подальше, потому что она великолепна и устрашающа, и смотрит на него так, будто у неё рентгеновское зрение, но при его помощи она заглядывает к нему не в штаны, а прямо в мозг. – Так что, конечно, бери её с собой. Уилл, может быть, тоже присоединится, устроим вечеринку.

– Что, _Мер_ лин, меня не приглашаешь?

Мерлин закатывает глаза, отказываясь признавать присутствие Блондинистого Хрена. Может, он и страдает нездоровой любовью к Спайку, тоже блондинистому засранцу, но это совсем другое. Гвен гладит его по руке, и от дальнейших издевательств его спасает профессор, заходящий в аудиторию и начинающий рассказ об охоте на ведьм. Снова. Мерлин вздыхает.

На следующий день, когда он возвращается домой после утренней лекции, собираясь устроить себе тихий час, то находит на пороге ещё одну коробку, подписанную его именем. На этот раз к ней приделаны анютины глазки, а сверху всё тем же почерком написано: _«Возможно, из-за любви я веду себя как дурак, но у меня хотя бы хватает мужества признать это»_.

Мерлин несколько раз непонимающе моргает, а затем затаскивает коробку внутрь. В этот раз он сам гуглит значение цветка, прежде чем звонить Гвен, и обнаруживает, что он означает «глубокие воспоминания». Это ещё раз подтверждает теорию о том, что его тайный поклонник явно понятия не имеет о языке цветов. Когда Мерлин открывает коробку и видит диски со всеми семью сезонами «Баффи», то несколько минут просто в изумлении смотрит на них.

А потом звонит Гвен.  
– Так, ладно, просто на всякий случай… ты ведь не отправляла мне «Баффи»?

– Что? Игрушку, что ли?

– Нет, я имею в виду целый бокс со всеми семью сезонами. И несколько анютиных глазок. И записку с цитатой Спайка.

Гвен радостно взвизгивает.  
– Да у тебя и правда тайный поклонник! – Она замолкает, задумавшись, и Мерлин снова слышит стук кнопок на клавиатуре, пока она ищет значение цветов. – Должно быть, это парень, – заключает она несколько минут спустя. – Девушка отправила бы тебе розы, а не первые попавшиеся цветы из ближайшего ларька.

– Да я вообще не понимаю, почему он мне всё это посылает!

Гвен хмыкает, напряженно о чем-то размышляя.  
– Ты сказал, что там есть записка с цитатой Спайка. С какой?

Мерлин зачитывает вслух. Гвен всё ещё продолжает смеяться, когда он вешает трубку. 

***

На следующей неделе Гвен сильно заболевает, и Мерлин идет на лекцию по истории один. Он страшно устал из-за дополнительной смены на работе и огромного количества домашних заданий, которые ему придется делать в ближайшие несколько недель. Было не самой хорошей идеей записаться на дополнительный курс, но все они слишком ему нравятся, чтобы бросить хоть один из них.

– Ужасно выглядишь, – заявляет Блондинистый Хрен, когда Мерлин буквально падает на свой стул и готовится записывать лекцию, надеясь, что Гвен хоть как-то сможет разобрать его почерк. – И где Гвиневра?

– Она заболела. А я устал и совершенно не хочу сейчас с тобой разговаривать.

– Устал? – Блондинистый Хрен хитро смотрит на него, и Мерлин с трудом подавляет желание включить свой плеер прямо во время разговора. – Что, вчера была весёлая ночка?

– Просто много дел, вот и всё. – Мерлин начинает активно рыться в сумке в поисках письменных принадлежностей, надеясь тем самым закончить этот диалог, но через минуту Блондинистый Хрен стучит по его плечу, привлекая внимание, и Мерлин поворачивается к нему. – Что?

– Просто хотел попросить тебя одолжить мне карандаш. У меня закончилась ручка. 

Мерлин молча протягивает ему карандаш, не обращая внимания на удивленное хмыканье, вызванное тем, что карандаш у него с единорогами. Его подарил Мерлину Уилл, но он не собирается это объяснять. 

Когда лекция заканчивается, Блондинистый Хрен уходит, не вернув ему карандаш. 

– Серьёзно, тебе пора прекращать так его называть, – советует Гвен охрипшим от простуды голосом, когда Мерлин, поднимаясь по лестнице, звонит ей после занятий и очередной смены на работе. – Я знаю, что он может быть засранцем, но он не такой уж и ужасный.

– После лекции я нашел у себя в волосах штук десять бумажек, – возражает Мерлин. – Это новый рекорд. О, ещё один! – добавляет он, когда видит перед своей дверью конверт с лежащим поверх него красным тюльпаном. Он поднимает их и заходит в квартиру, в то время как Гвен уже нетерпеливо требует подробностей. На конверте написано его имя и цитата из стихотворения:

_Но до самого рассвета_  
Будь со мной, творенье жизни,  
Смертным, грешным, но по мне  
Всеобъемлюще прекрасным. 

Мерлин зачитывает эти строки Гвен, которая и не думает от него отставать.

– Оден. – Гвен вздыхает. 

– И тюльпан на этот раз.

– Что в конверте?

Мерлин послушно открывает его и достает ваучер на ночь в номере люкс отеля «Касл», самого классного отеля в городе, а также сертификат на массаж в их спа.  
– Это так романтично! – произносит Гвен, и Мерлин прямо-таки ясно видит, как она прижимает руку к груди. – Как думаешь, он будет тебя там ждать?

– Здесь не указана дата, – отвечает Мерлин, мотая головой, – так что он не сможет узнать, когда я им воспользуюсь. Я думаю сделать это как раз в эти выходные. Вот и повод нормально выспаться, да?

Они ещё минут двадцать обсуждают, кем же может быть его тайный поклонник, но потом Гвен одолевает приступ кашля и она отправляется спать. Повесив трубку, Мерлин проверяет, нет ли никого рядом, и произносит следящее заклинание над каждым из своих подарков. Это не дает никакого результата, но у него вообще никогда не получались такие заклинания.

***

На следующей неделе Мерлин наконец чувствует себя человеком, поэтому даже удостаивает Блондинистого Хрена улыбкой, зайдя в аудиторию на лекцию по средневековой истории. То, что тот совершенно не знает, как реагировать на такое хорошее настроение Мерлина, становится приятным бонусом.  
– У тебя был секс, что ли. Что случилось? – спрашивает он сразу после того как Мерлин здоровается с Гвен, которая чувствует себя уже гораздо лучше, но всё ещё хлюпает носом.

– Просто отлично выспался, – отвечает Мерлин, не собираясь позволить испортить себе настроение, даже Артуру Пендрагону. – Наверное, мне надо купить новый нормальный матрац. Или украсть из «Касла». – Мерлину кажется, что он ещё _никогда в жизни_ так хорошо не спал.

– Ты так восхищаешься матрацем? – неуверенно спрашивает Блондинистый Хрен. – На чем же ты тогда спишь?

– На обычном футоне на полу, – пожимает плечами Мерлин. – Я просто не знал, что я упускаю.

Блондин усмехается.  
– Это точно. – Он выглядит задумчивым, Мерлин совершенно не привык видеть на его лице такое выражение (хотя ходят слухи, что у него всегда отличные оценки, из чего можно сделать вывод, что временами он все-таки думает). – Ну, рад слышать, что ты выспался. На прошлой неделе ты ужасно выглядел. 

Гвен толкает Мерлина локтем в бок, когда в аудиторию входит профессор Киллиан, но Мерлин всё равно произносит «Спасибо», прежде чем отвернуться и приготовиться записывать лекцию. 

Через три дня, вернувшись домой, он находит на пороге огромную коробку, украшенную парой розовых роз и еле пролезающую в дверь. На прилагающейся записке написано:

_Золотые сны – в глазах.  
Встань с улыбкой на губах._

В коробке лежит куча больших пуховых подушек, которые почти настолько же прекрасны, как был бы новый матрац, поэтому Мерлин звонит Гвен, чтобы сообщить единственное разумное объяснение происходящему:  
– У меня, видимо, есть крестная фея.

– Твой тайный поклонник тебе ещё что-то прислал?

– Подушки. Гвен, они такие классные. Я совью себе из них гнездо и буду в нём спать, к черту футон. Как так получается, что каждый раз, когда я говорю, что хочу что-то, оно сразу появляется? – Он чуть повышает голос и произносит: – Я хочу миллион долларов. И ещё, наверное, пони.

Гвен хихикает.  
– Это просто значит, что твой тайный поклонник очень к тебе внимателен. – Она задумывается. – И у него много денег. Я бы подумала, что это Моргана, но это точно не она. И не делай такое лицо.

– Я и не делаю такое лицо.

– Ты знаешь, о каком лице я говорю, а значит, ты его делаешь.

Мерлин не находится, что на это ответить, поэтому решает сменить тему.  
– Но это не Моргана. Она бы отправляла мне орхидеи или что-нибудь красивое, но ядовитое, а не цветы из ларька. У тебя есть ещё какие-нибудь идеи?

– Может, Гвейн?

– Гвейн считает, что чтобы меня соблазнить, меня нужно напоить. И я, в общем-то, не возражаю. Но это никак не объясняет все эти классные подарки.

Гвен задумчиво хмыкает.  
– Я ещё подумаю над этим. Но пока что он, вроде, ничего не просит взамен, поэтому можно просто наслаждаться этими подарками, правильно?

– Наверное. Но я бы хотел с ним встретиться. Даже если просто чтобы поблагодарить. 

– Никто не станет дарить такие тщательно подобранные подарки с записками-цитатами просто так. У него наверняка есть какой-то план. Поэтому, в худшем случае, придется подождать.

Мерлин произносит ещё одно следящее заклинание, теперь над подушками, но единственное, что он может понять, – это то, что записка написана где-то в его городе, но это никак не сужает круг подозреваемых.

***

Через несколько дней Мерлин оказывается в очереди за кофе в университетской кофейне прямо за Блондинистым Хреном. Какое-то время он тешит себя надеждой, что тот его не заметит, но напрасно: когда подходит их очередь, Артур оборачивается и приподнимает брови.  
– Что ты будешь, Мерлин?

– Ты… эм, я могу за себя заплатить, правда.

– Можешь считать это моим благотворительным актом этой недели, Эмрис, хватит возражать, ты задерживаешь очередь.

– Нет, правда, я не могу…

– Не будь _девчонкой_ , Мерлин. Что ты пьешь?

Мерлин моргает, не понимая, в чем подвох, потом смотрит на бариста, которая закатывает глаза, устав наблюдать за ними.  
– Эм, средний кофе и немного молока.

Артур тоже делает заказ, расплачивается и протягивает Мерлину его кофе.  
– Ты снова выглядишь усталым, – замечает он, а Мерлин просто смотрит на него, не зная, что и говорить Артуру, который так странно себя ведет.

– Ну, спасибо. Такое ощущение, что все просто ужасно хотят, чтобы в этом семестре я больше отдыхал. Гвен постоянно волнуется, Гаюс не дает мне работать больше четырех смен в неделю, кто-то присылает мне _подушки_ , а теперь чертов ты покупаешь мне кофе… то есть, извини, я просто…

Артур закатывает глаза.  
– Не переживай, Эмрис. Скорее всего, это просто потому, что ты как… котёнок. Или, может быть, зайчик. Что-то в этом духе.

Мерлин удивленно смотрит на него.  
– Я… что?

– Скорее зайчик, с ушами-то. – Артур неопределенно машет рукой. – В любом случае, какой-то маленький пушистый зверек, поэтому больно на тебя смотреть, когда ты замученный. Неудивительно, что тебе посылают подушки. Кто, кстати, тебе их посылает?

Мерлин продолжает смотреть на него, недоумевая, не очутился ли он в каком-нибудь параллельном измерении, где Артур Пендрагон разговаривает с ним, покупает ему кофе, и хотя и ведет себя немного как придурок, но это даже мило и не очень-то похоже на поведение Блондинистого Хрена.  
– Я… вообще-то не знаю. Кто-то отправляет мне подарки, и они всегда очень классные. А ещё цветы и записки, хотя цветы…

– Что с цветами?

– Ну, это такие цветы, которые покупают в обычном ларьке, когда забывают про годовщину. Гвен подумала, что, может быть, они что-то значат, но скоро мы поняли, что это не так. Ну, первый цветок, например, тогда должен был значить, что меня презирают и отвергают. – Артур чуть не захлебывается своим кофе. – Да знаю я, знаю.

– Нда, звучит так, как будто этот твой поклонник посчитал, что купить цветы будет хорошей идеей. Наверное. А подарки тебе нравятся? И ты не знаешь, кто это?

– Подарки крутые, а насчет того, кто это… – Мерлин пожимает плечами. – Гвен думала, что это может быть Моргана… – Артур снова давится кофе. – О, точно, она же твоя сводная сестра или типа того, да? Не переживай, она бы до такого не опустилась. И она всё ещё утверждает, что я её тогда отравил, но, в самом деле, кто идет на «Пина Колада пати», если у него аллергия на кокосы? Никто – вот кто. 

Артур смеется.  
– А я всегда думал, что ты тихий.

– А я всегда думал, что ты задница, – парирует Мерлин и сразу же чувствует себя виноватым, когда Артур заметно морщится. – Извини. Просто…

– Ты в праве иметь своё мнение.

– Не в том случае, если это будет стоить мне моей стипендии, – не подумав, выпаливает Мерлин, но, к счастью, Артур снова смеется, вместо того чтобы послать его нахрен. – Серьезно, извини, просто, это, ты всегда бросаешься в меня всякими бумажками и…

– Не переживай, Мерлин. А сейчас мне пора идти. Было… интересно с тобой пообщаться. Возможно, нам стоит это повторить. – Он салютует ему своим стаканчиком с кофе и покидает кофейню, предварительно обернувшись и одарив Мерлина (который собирается отыскать свободный столик и насладиться всеми преимуществами бесплатного вайфая) ослепительной улыбкой. – Кстати, удачи с твоим тайным поклонником. Возможно, в следующий раз цветы будут лучше.

***

В следующий раз Мерлин находит букет маргариток, и это просто нелепо, но он всё равно радуется. Записка гласит:

_Сижу у чудного огня,  
И тает лёд внутри меня._

В коробке лежит теплое зимнее пальто, гораздо лучшее, чем пальто Уилла, которое он носил последние несколько зим, кашемировый шарф и пара варежек, которые Мерлин не носил, наверное, уже лет с пяти.

– Я никогда не смогу отблагодарить того, кто присылает мне все эти подарки, – говорит Мерлин Гвен перед парой следующим утром. Он немного растерян, но зато ему удивительно тепло. На улице ещё недостаточно холодно для пальто, но шарф он уже надевает с удовольствием. 

В тот момент, когда Гвен отвечает, как раз заходит Артур и садится на своё место.  
– Ты просто будешь должен ему кучу минетов, – шепотом произносит она, но, видимо, достаточно громко, потому что Артур слышит и чуть ли не давится воздухом. Гвен тут же пытается оправдаться, а Мерлин просто хохочет.

– Это вы про твоего тайного поклонника? – немного сдавленно спрашивает Артур пару секунд спустя. Гвен прячет лицо в ладонях. – Вы узнали, что это парень?

– Это мы поняли уже сто лет назад, благодаря цветам, – отвечает Мерлин, и Гвен поднимает голову, удивленно смотря на него, потому что, возможно, он забыл рассказать ей об инциденте в кофейне. 

– Значит, тебе прислали ещё один подарок?

Мерлин указывает на шарф.  
– Мне уже даже становится стыдно, что я не могу ничем отплатить тому, кто всё это делает. – Он отправлял небольшие заклинания в неизвестность, пытаясь помочь найти удачное место для парковки или же отменить лекции в особенно дурацкий день, но не знал, доходили ли они до нужного адресата. Он надеялся, что его магия сможет найти его тайного поклонника, даже если это не могли сделать следящие заклинания.

– Ну, если он отправляет подарки анонимно, то, скорее всего, ему ничего не нужно взамен, разве нет? – предполагает Артур. – В этом-то и весь смысл. И вообще, этот парень может быть каким-нибудь маньяком.

Гвен, как всегда, первая бросается защищать людей, даже тех, с которыми она не знакома.  
– Он отправляет чудеснейшие подарки и пишет очень милые записки. Он не может быть маньяком.

Артур просто сияет, смотря на неё.  
– Ну, если ты так говоришь, Гвиневра, то, думаю, мне придется тебе поверить.

– А что, если бы это сказал я, ты бы мне не поверил? – спрашивает Мерлин.

И Артур просто берет и… в самом деле взъерошивает его волосы. Потому что такая вот он задница.  
– Ты же зайчик, помнишь? Ты, наверное, и Джека Потрошителя посчитал бы милым, если бы он подарил тебе мп3-плеер.

– _Ничего подобного_ , – возражает Мерлин. – Он… милый, кто бы он ни был. И я просто хотел бы его поблагодарить. 

– Я уверен, он знает, что ты это ценишь. Иначе бы он не продолжал посылать подарки. – Артур прочищает горло, будто бы собираясь сказать что-то ещё, но именно в этот момент заходит профессор Киллиан, и Мерлин поворачивается лицом вперед, готовясь слушать потрясающую лекцию об изобретении плуга. Однако весь его настрой летит к черту, когда Артур наклоняется вперед за секунду до того, как профессор начинает говорить, и шепчет ему прямо на ухо:  
– Я, кстати, полностью согласен с Гвен насчет минетов.

Из всей лекции Мерлин не слышит ни слова. 

***

Через несколько дней Мерлин впервые надевает своё новое пальто. На территории университета он видит Артура, хватает его за рукав и пихает ему в руки свои наушники.  
– Честное слово, ты должен это послушать, это невероятно, – говорит он, но в ответ получает только удивленный взгляд. – _Слушай_ , – настаивает он.

Закатив глаза, Артур берет наушники и… неверяще моргает, осознавая, что он слышит.  
– Опера, Мерлин? Какого черта? То есть, все строят догадки, что же ты там всё время слушаешь, но _опера_?

Мерлин нажимает на паузу, чувствуя, как у него краснеют щеки.  
– Обычно я её не слушаю. Но вчера я открыл для себя _«Севильского цирюльника»_ и подумал, что это очень круто. Извини. Не буду тебя задерживать.

– Вообще я никуда не тороплюсь. Хотел выпить кофе. Пойдешь?

– Ты собираешься всё это время дразнить меня насчет оперы?

– Нет, честно. Я просто удивился. Я ожидал что-нибудь непонятное, какое-нибудь инди. Мне всегда казалось, что ты слушаешь что-то такое. – Он начинает идти, а поскольку наушники Мерлина всё ещё висят у него на шее, Мерлину приходится идти за ним, чувствуя, как его охватывает смущение, которое в последнее время в присутствии Артура стало появляться гораздо чаще. Особенно если учесть, что сейчас на них пялится половина университета. И Мерлин их прекрасно понимает. Однако Артура нисколько не волнует то, что они идут почти что вплотную друг к другу.

Когда они заходят в кофейню, Мерлин возвращает себе свои наушники и плечом отталкивает Артура в сторону, когда они достигают начала очереди.  
– Ты платил в прошлый раз. У меня не _совсем_ нет денег, – добавляет он, когда Артур пытается возразить, и успевает расплатиться первым.

Они целый час сидят в кофейне, разговаривая сначала о музыке, потом об общих знакомых, потом о том, что профессор Киллиан явно ненормальный, и о его загадочных пометках на работах, а после этого Мерлин идет на работу. 

На следующий день он находит на пороге конверт и красную розу. Он открывает конверт и достает два билета в оперу и записку:

_Красные розы,_  
Синие фиалки,  
Мерлин, ты просто идиот,  
Раз до сих пор не догадался. 

Неожиданно всё встает на свои места.  
– Ах ты ж черт… – выдыхает Мерлин и решает, что ему пока не стоит звонить Гвен.

***

И как специально, на следующий же день у них лекция по средневековой истории, после которой Мерлин напрочь игнорирует Гвен, хватая Артура и уводя его в менее людное место. Там Мерлин просто стоит и смотрит на него.  
– Это ты! – наконец произносит он. Артуру точно так же неловко, как и ему, и кто-то должен хоть что-то сказать. – Это ты отправлял мне все эти подарки. Почему? 

– Честное слово, Мерлин. Мог бы уже и догадаться. – Мерлин продолжает непонимающе на него смотреть. – Слушай, тебе не нужно переживать по этому поводу. У меня предостаточно денег, и я _хотел_ это делать.

– Ты… ты хочешь пойти со мной в оперу? Ну, то есть, наверное, поэтому там было два билета и эта записка…

Артур краснеет.  
– Только если ты сам хочешь, чтобы я пошел.

Мерлин кивает, причем столько раз, чтобы уж наверняка выглядеть полным дураком.  
– Да, да, я определенно этого хочу. Я… я тебя уже поблагодарил? Потому что серьезно – спасибо.

– В этом нет необходимости. Ты хоть и не напрямую, но поблагодарил меня уже достаточное количество раз.

Сам не отдавая себе в этом отчета, Мерлин успевает придвинуться ближе к Артуру, который, кажется, вовсе не против этой близости. И поскольку так просто-напросто надо, Мерлин накрывает ладонью его руку, в ответ Артур тут же хватает его за шарф, притягивая к себе, и _чертов Артур Пендрагон собирается поцеловать его средь бела дня прямо в университете_ , а он ни капли не возражает.  
– У тебя теперь всегда будут лучшие места для парковки, – говорит он прежде, чем успевает себя остановить. 

Артур моргает.  
– Что? – спрашивает он, хотя, очевидно, не рассчитывает получить ответ, потому что в этот же момент он накидывается на Мерлина, целуя его до тех пор, пока кто-то не начинает им свистеть. Артур отстраняется и ошеломленно смотрит на него. Мерлин подозревает, что сам он выглядит примерно так же. – Ну, – дрожащим голосом произносит Артур, – не хочешь ли ты найти более уединенное место, чтобы продолжить это… этот разговор?

Мерлин ухмыляется.  
– Отличная идея.  
Артур обхватает его за плечи и уводит с собой.

И пусть они даже выглядят как на рекламной картинке университета – Мерлин не возражает.


End file.
